


Feeling So Strunk

by wicked_sugar



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked_sugar/pseuds/wicked_sugar
Summary: Tony and Bruce...smut!





	Feeling So Strunk

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to my amazing beta Melanie_L, you totally kill it every time! Once again Tony and Bruce don't belong to me, they totally should because we'd have so much fun. Belong to Marvel and Disney.

Feeling So Strunk  
by Wicked_Sugar  
Beta by Melanie_L

“Oh my God I'm so strunk  
Stone drunk. Oh fuck  
Help me Lord I'm so strunk  
Fucked up. Love drunk”  
-Die Antwoord. 

 

Strong, sure hands push him against the wall. Breathing hard, he watches the other man mere feet from him, studying him, taking in every little detail, every breath. His dark eyes are blown wide with pure hunger… Need... Want, swirling around. Making him feel drunk or high or both. Then in less than the second he has been pressed against the wall, a well-muscled body is on his, and fuck, he loves this feeling. So warm, so safe, so right, so real. Soon, Tony's mouth is in complete control of his and Bruce is lost to this feeling. His hands spreading, grabbing, searching for every wonderful inch of the sexiest body he’s ever seen. A hand in his hair pulls his head back, lips attacking his neck, ripping a moan from his throat. Another hand at his belt, swiftly pulling it free from his pants, then throwing it to the floor, popping the button and roughly pulling his zipper down. His head thumps against the wall as that sure hand wraps around his extremely hard shaft, twisting from just under the crown, down and back up, thumb sweeping around the head and rubbing at the slit there.

"Gonna cum if you keep that up," Bruce gasps.

Tony laughs low and wicked. "Maybe that was my plan all along." 

Bruce meets Tony's eyes, almost black in color thanks to low light from the city below them making their bedroom glow softly.

Tony spins them around, walking backwards with Bruce still very much in his arms, heading for what is hopefully their bed. "Somehow I highly doubt that. That would make a quick end to the fun."

That damned, devilish grin curves those talented lips and another wicked laugh comes out of that perfect mouth. "Ahh, I see how well you know me now. Got me all figured out, do you?"

"When it comes to this particular area… Yeah, I think I got you down pretty good." 

That causes a bark of laughter. Fuck, Tony loves when Bruce plays with him. It’s the sexiest thing in the world. 

“Well, we’ll see about that, won’t we?” 

Bruce’s answering smile is smug.

Faster than Bruce has ever seen Tony move without his suit on, Bruce finds himself lying flat on his back in the center of their bed, Tony on all fours above him. Lips hover over his and he can feel warm puffs of air enter his mouth. Bruce just can't take it and his hand reaches around the back of Tony's head, pulling their lips together in a rough kiss that goes on and on and on, until both are out of oxygen and their lungs are burning. Coming back up for air, their hands hurry to remove clothing: Suit jackets, dress shirts, ties, pants, shoes, socks, all off. Boxer briefs are the next, coming off more slowly, until both men are utterly naked. The warmth of the other’s skin feels like home, as the men become lost in each other once again. There is no outside world, there is no form, there is no matter, there is only touch, feel, skin, lips all moving in perfect rhythm with each other.

Never has it been like this before. This sense of love, of belonging in one another’s arms. It’s a heady feeling neither can ever get enough of. 

Pulling back from Tony's lips, Bruce groans deep and needy. "Tony I need you in me now. Oh, fuck, pleaseee Tony."

Tony takes in the gorgeous man beneath him, licking at the sweat that collected at his throat and collarbone. He reaches out blindly for the side table, just an inch more, yes…Yanks open the drawer, grabs a condom and the lube. Tony moves to rip the condom open with his teeth.

"Here let me love." Bruce takes the condom from Tony's mouth and replaces it with his own. His skilled fingers rip the condom foil open and unroll it down Tony's glorious cock. 

Tony backs away just enough to get the lube and slicks two fingers. He runs them down the underside of Bruce's hardness and over his tight balls, making Bruce wiggle in the most adorable and sexy way ever, before circling his opening lovingly. Tony's eyes lock with Bruce's as he gently pushes his fingers into Bruce's warm body. A deep moan flows from Bruce’s mouth, his head thrown back as he pushes down on Tony's thick fingers. Tony growls at the sight. Bruce Banner is unbelievably sexy and he's fucking mine. 

As those fingers spread Bruce open perfectly, the burn goes from bliss and explodes into pleasure as they move deeper and deeper. They then twist out and push back in, Bruce’s hips rocking hard as the fingers take him again and again. His body is on fire, sweat dripping down his skin, his breath labored and harsh. But Bruce knows it is just going to get even better, oh, so soon. 

Giving a few more hard twists of his fingers, then removing them from Bruce's body, he drips more lube onto his hand, slicking up his hardened shaft. Bruce watches with hooded eyes, licking his lips. 

Tony leans over him, kissing him softly, slowly. "Ready baby?" he whispers against Bruce's lips.

"You know I am, give me your cock, please."

"Good, ‘cause I'm so hard for you." Just as he pushes his blunt head into that welcoming heat, words so easy to say in those moments are moaned out. "Ahh, oh Brucey, I love you, oh fuck, I love you."

Grabbing at Tony's fabulous ass, dragging him closer, Bruce groans. "Fuck, Tony yes… Yes, love you too, so much, ohhhh." 

Bruce locks his legs around Tony's hips. Using his thighs to push deeper into Bruce, Tony starts slow, building thrusts, his eyes searching out Bruce's. Fuck, he looks amazing, eyes blown out with lust and desire, his face a mix of pleasure when he thrusts in and disappointment when he pulls out. Fuck, Tony got off on this, no one before, no one, did what Bruce does to him. Tony runs his hands up Bruce's arms, pushing them above his head, interlocking their fingers. Bruce gives as good as he gets, his hips meeting every thrust with his own, perfectly paced with Tony's.

Their movements become rougher, harder, faster, their bodies gleaming with sweat, the air thick and heavy around them. Two chemical compounds joining together to become something more powerful and infinitely more complex. 

"Tony," Bruce moaned, "Kiss me… Please kiss me."

And how can Tony even think of saying no to such a perfect plea. He takes those full lips in a dirty, wet, rough kiss. And fuck if this isn't everything he needs. He makes sure every thrust hits Bruce's prostate, guaranteeing he feels every bit of pleasure Tony can give him. He knows Bruce is so very close and all he wants to do is make his gorgeous man cum, and cum hard. Thrusts become erratic, Bruce throws his head back, eyes squeezed shut. Loud moans and growls fill the room around them. His name broken pieces on Bruce's lips, Tony jerks Bruce's cock once, twice before it shoots hot cum over Bruce's stomach and chest. Just the sight of it is enough to send Tony screaming over the edge to his release. 

Breathing hard, both men collapse onto the bed, letting their heart rates slow. Yeah, that was wow, Bruce thinks, smiling. 

Tony pads to the bathroom and comes back with a warm washcloth. Still gloriously naked, the soft blue glow of the arc reactor casts his face into sharp relief over the line of hair on his jaw. A soft, relaxed smile creases the skin around his eyes, these, sparkling with happiness. Bruce is amazed every day that that look is due to him. Gently, Tony wipes the mess from Bruce’s stomach and chest, gives the same gentle treatment to his shaft and balls, being careful not to arouse. It feels wonderful and is making Bruce even more sleepy. His eyes lazily watch Tony walk back into the bathroom. Seriously, how is it that Tony has such a magnificent ass and that it's mine, Bruce thinks. The next thing he remembers is Tony moving them around in bed, throwing the sheet, blanket and comforter over them and snuggling in next to Bruce. Then the veil of sleep overtakes him. 

~Fin~


End file.
